pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninjask
/ |dexcekalos=112 |evofrom=Nincada |gen=Generation III |species=Ninja Pokémon |type=Bug |type2=Flying |imheight=2'07" |metheight=0.6 m |imweight=26.5 lbs. |metweight=12.0 kg |ability=Speed Boost |dw=Infiltrator |body=13 |egg1=Bug |color=Yellow |male=50 |evo= }} Ninjask (Japanese: テッカニン Tekkanin) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. It is known for being the non-Legendary fastest Pokémon. It is only surpassed a little by Deoxys in its Speed form. Biology Special abilities Ninjask's ability Speed Boost allows it to raise its Speed each turn until it is maxed out. It's said to be so fast, it becomes invisible. Evolution Ninjask is one of the two evolved forms of Nincada. Nincada evolves into Ninjask once level 20 is reached. Also, if the player character has a spare space in the team and a spare Poké Ball in the bag, a Shedinja is added. Anime *Paul's Ninjask *Brandon's Ninjask *Hansen's Ninjask *Evian's Ninjask *Goone's Ninjask *Ninja Riot's Ninjask Game info Game locations |backcolor= |rubysapphire=Evolve Nincada |rsrarity=None |emerald=Evolve Nincada |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Nincada |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Nincada |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Trade |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None }} Side game locations |backcolor= |RSPinball=Evolve Nincada |Trozei=Secret Storage 12 Endless Level 21 Forever Level 21 Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Nincada |PMD2=Quicksand Pit (B5F-B10F) |Ranger1=Lyra Forest |Ranger2=Chroma Road }} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=III |ruby=Ninjask moves around at such a high speed that it cannot be seen, even while its crying can be clearly heard. For that reason, this Pokémon was long believed to be invisible. |sapphire=If Ninjask is not trained properly, it will refuse to obey the Trainer and cry loudly continuously. Because of this quality, this Pokémon is said to be one that puts the Trainer's abilities to the test. |emerald=Because it darts about vigorously at high speed, it is very difficult to see. Hearing its distinctive cries for too long induces a headache. |firered=This Pokémon is so quick, it is said to be able to avoid any attack. It loves to feed on tree sap. |leafgreen=This Pokémon is so quick, it is said to be able to avoid any attack. It loves to feed on tree sap. |diamond=Because it moves so quickly, it sometimes becomes unseeable. It congregates around tree sap. |pearl=Because it moves so quickly, it sometimes becomes unseeable. It congregates around tree sap. |platinum=Because it moves so quickly, it sometimes becomes unseeable. It congregates around tree sap. |heartgold=Its cry leaves a lasting headache if heard for too long. It moves so quickly it that it is almost invisible. |soulsilver=Its cry leaves a lasting headache if heard for too long. It moves so quickly it that it is almost invisible. |black=Because it moves so quickly, it sometimes becomes unseeable. It congregates around tree sap. |white=Because it moves so quickly, it sometimes becomes unseeable. It congregates around tree sap. |black 2=Because it moves so quickly, it sometimes becomes unseeable. It congregates around tree sap. |white 2=Because it moves so quickly, it sometimes becomes unseeable. It congregates around tree sap. |x=Its cry leaves a lasting headache if heard for too long. It moves so quickly that it is almost invisible. |y=Because it moves so quickly, it sometimes becomes unseeable. It congregates around tree sap. |or=Ninjask moves around at such a high speed that it cannot be seen, even while its crying can be clearly heard. For that reason, this Pokémon was long believed to be invisible. |as=If Ninjask is not trained properly, it will refuse to obey the Trainer and cry loudly continuously. Because of this quality, this Pokémon is said to be one that puts the Trainer’s abilities to the test.}} Sprites |border= |rbysapspr= |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr= |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr= |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr= |dpsprs= |ptspr= |ptsprs= |hgssspr= |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr= |bwsprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr=Ninjask XY.gif |xysprs=Ninjask Shiny XY.gif |orasspr=Ninjask XY.gif |orassprs=Ninjask Shiny XY.gif }} Trivia *Ninjask has the second highest Speed stat of all Pokémon, which is 160. This level of attribute is only beaten by Deoxys in its Speed Forme, at 180. Hence, Ninjask is the fastest non-legendary Pokemon. But Ninjask can beat Deoxys in one turn in battle thanks to Speed Boost. *Raising its Speed, Evasiveness, and Attack then lowering its opponent's accuracy makes Ninjask an unstoppable force unless its Speed Boost ability is replaced with Simple or Mummy during battle. Etymology Ninjask is named after "Ninja" and "M'ask'". Gallery 291Ninjask_AG_anime.png 291Ninjask_XY_anime.png 291Ninjask_Dream.png ko:아이스크 (포켓몬) Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon